<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HELLO by SHPMGDS4EVER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403952">HELLO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHPMGDS4EVER/pseuds/SHPMGDS4EVER'>SHPMGDS4EVER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHPMGDS4EVER/pseuds/SHPMGDS4EVER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about their first meeting. I decided their first meeting was actually at The Pits the night before they started at the academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HELLO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My life was always racing,<br/>Never going slow.<br/>Then I saw you alone that night <br/>And decided to say "Hello."</p>
<p>My friends all tried to stop me<br/>They tried to keep us apart.<br/>But I didn't hear a word they said, <br/>I just listened to my heart.</p>
<p>I started walking towards you<br/>And as you looked my way,<br/>I saw a smile light up your face<br/>As I said what I had to say.</p>
<p>Now my life's stopped racing,<br/>And now my life goes slow<br/>Since I saw you alone that night<br/>And decided to say "Hello."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this poem several years ago and felt it belonged here. This is my first time doing this, so I am looking forward to reading any comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>